


Kaiba's Stash of Shameless Dragon Collectibles

by Slaycinder, TheTransversalArtisan



Category: Yu-Gi-Oh!, Yu-Gi-Oh! Series
Genre: ALL things dragon, Collaboration, Double Penetration, M/M, Prideshipping, Toys, and I do mean, and if you think, bottom!kaiba, for one second, forgive us Takahashi for we have sinned, jk come and enjoy the porn, kaiba collects all things dragon, like a lot, porn with very very little plot, read at your own risk because we made something DIRTY, sexu sexu, so they make these dragon-themed dildos online, squint it's there, that kaiba wouldn't have a BEWD one, then get the hell off my island, wink wonk
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-08-20
Updated: 2018-08-20
Packaged: 2019-06-30 08:30:50
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,088
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15748050
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Slaycinder/pseuds/Slaycinder, https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheTransversalArtisan/pseuds/TheTransversalArtisan
Summary: “Seto, what is this?”A velveteen bag drooped in one of his hands, while the other held what could only be described as a colossal, ornately-shaped dragonesque cock.





	Kaiba's Stash of Shameless Dragon Collectibles

**Author's Note:**

> This work was originally an RP in our Discord server. We liked it so much that we decided to clean it up a bit and share it with the whole wide internet, so please enjoy! Our Discord server is heavily Yu-Gi-Oh themed, but all are welcome~ Ask Slaycinder/Setokaibasbants or TheTransversalArtisan for details if you're interested!
> 
> And be sure to check out our other fics~  
> Thanks!

“...Seto, what’s this?” So far, Yami had seen paintings, prints and immaculate sculptures of metal, polymers and glass, trinkets and patches and card sleeves, coffee table books and keychains, socks, marbled pendants that glow in the dark and holographic statues—all of dragons. Lifelike replications of large, carnivorous teeth, skeletal sketches strong-arming the mythical beasts into rational physiology. Objects etched with dragon shapes, tape and stationery printed with horned heads and spiked tails. Even clean, plushy toys.

But here, in the deepest corner of the walk-in where Kaiba kept his dragon-themed shame shrine, Yami wasn’t sure what he was looking at.

Or maybe he was sure.

He just couldn’t believe it.

He cleared his throat.

“Seto, what is this?” he asked again.

A velveteen bag drooped in one of his hands, while the other held what could only be described as a colossal, ornately-shaped dragonesque cock.

Kaiba stared as him, his lips twitching at the corners as they usually did in moments of acute concentration. He gazed up at Yami with eyes meant to inspire guilt and a sudden willingness to surrender the subject. It was a look that silently screamed, "Drop it," while avoiding all semblance of suspicion.

"Nothing important," he replied with intentional brevity, holding out a slackened hand to accept the velvet bag as easily as if he were accepting money or a trading card. Still, the light in his eye was hard, and it was obvious that he would not be quick to let Yami take his personal toy from him.

It was private. Meant to be that way.

Not meant to be found.

Certainly, knowing Yami was far from foolish, he figured the item would be discovered inevitably.

He had even had the gut feeling Yami might notice the discreet parcel tucked neatly away in a back corner of the shrine.

He simply had not accounted for the possibility that Yami might be brazen enough to remove the sensitive object from is secret place and inquire as to its contents.

Well, fuck.

Yami was more observant than he had given him credit for.

"It's nothing important," he repeated with a touch of insistence bordering on urgency, his fingers curling--a demand.

Yami brushed his unspoken threat off like a small insect, angling away from Kaiba and continuing to examine the toy.

Those dexterous, sun-bronzed fingers trailed confidently over each ridge and rib and nub, brashly tracing a long, thick vein along the phallic shaft, slowly, almost as if to tease him.

He turned the indecent item over as casually as an unopened pack of cards, eyes scanning. One finger hooked over the shapely head. Deep violet eyes raked over Kaiba’s face, expecting some reaction.

“It’s beautiful. Why do you have it?”

Despite his typical demeanor of resolute composure, Kaiba could not prevent the deepest crimson that arose to his cheeks at the casual inquiry. Realizing it would be no easy feat to regain his treasured possession from his curious lover, he changed tactics, straightening his back and staring down at Yami with faintly-ruffled feathers. "Hazard a guess, dear Yami. I'm sure you already know it isn't a pipe cleaner." He smirked at his own joke.

Before realizing the terrible implication of what he had just said.

His rosy blush mixed with a creamy blanche, and he settled in the observation chair of his shrine, tightly squeezing his thighs together to disguise the unfortunate side effect of discussing this little problem.

He didn't need this right now.

The blood was already rushing from his brain.

He reached for the toy as if to take it from Yami's hand--before Yami could rebut his erroneous reply.

But the smile rolling over Yami’s lips confirmed that it was too late. He held the toy out of reach, taking Kaiba’s hand and bringing cold fingers to warm lips, grinning insufferably.

“It’s not?” He waggled the toy comically behind his back. “It seems like this could _clean your pipes_ quite thoroughly~.”

Seizing the moment while Kaiba sat petrified, Yami lowered himself swiftly into Kaiba’s lap, legs spread wide, arms curling around his neck—the toy bounced mockingly in Kaiba’s periphery. Its lightly-textured tip brushed his cheek. Yami breathed wetly over his lips, threatening a much-needed kiss.

“Have you used it~?”

Kaiba felt his breath hitch in his throat, and he swallowed, already arching into his lover's deliberate hold. He bucked up into Yami's pelvis, desperate for heat and friction and.... He gnawed the inside of his lip and tilted his head back as if his body were under a spell, granting Yami access to the delicate skin in a way that felt all too familiar from their many, many sessions.

Shit.

This was bad.

The toy--it was--

Oh, fuck.

Kaiba shivered as the tip kissed his cheek, and his mouth watered.

Shit. Shit. Shit.

The words fell from his lips before he could plan his reply, his skin tingling like an echo--pursuing Yami's teasing words as his voice worked before his brain:

"Of course."

Yami quirked a brow at him, still smiling, one hand wriggling up Kaiba’s nape, parting his hair, fingertips kneading his scalp. He subtly ground his hips downward, a barely-controlled breath hissing from his nose. He brought the toy between them.

“So...this has been inside you~?”

Without hesitation, Yami parted his lips, tongue dabbing modestly at the  toy, right along a decorative ridge beneath the head.

“Hmm....”

Suddenly the toy—its smoothness warming steadily from Yami’s touch—was prodding Kaiba softly in the mouth.

“I wonder,” Yami hummed, breath so balmy and close. “How many times have you used it...while we were playing on the _phone~?"_

Kaiba moaned--softly, but unmistakably. He spread his legs just a little, recalling the delicious sensation of that toy inside of him, stretching him, penetrating a part of him that left him squirming and desperate for release. Oftentimes, simply touching himself was enough, but a deeper part of him yearned for the delicious force of something long and flexible and hard stabbing within him over and over again, burying itself inside him like comfort.

It had been difficult to admit this to Yami the first time he had let himself be dominated, and it was only a matter of time before Yami learned just how exuberantly he enjoyed the feeling of being filled and rocked to his core.

And now, here they were.

He shivered when that delicate head pressed to his lips, his tongue flicking out to taste the sweet head on his tongue, knowing he was already doomed. The evidence of his interest in this new game was plain between his legs, and he could not will himself to stop.

"Too many," he admitted, his sense of shame slipping farther and farther out of reach with every attempt to hide his growing arousal as he kissed and suckled that sweet, draconic tip.

Yami let out the softest gasp, sounding absolutely delighted as he slid the silicone tip across Kaiba’s lower lip.

“Is that so~?”

Yami bucked more insistently, the hand in Kaiba’s hair escaping down the side of his neck, down the shapes of his chest and stomach.

He found Kaiba’s hardness with ease, cupping him fully and popping the reptilian cock past his lips.

Yami tipped Kaiba’s chin up with his nose, nuzzling his throat, tongue darting, lips kissing and suckling as the toy pressed insistently over Kaiba’s tongue.

“If I had known...I could have pictured you more accurately.”

The image of his cool, composed lover unraveling and opening completely, legs spread wide, granting a clear view of this marvelous toy working deep and hard inside him, pumping beneath his own aching cock....

Yami bucked again, hand gripping and rolling between Kaiba’s thigh-bas.

Kaiba jerked and groaned under Yami's onslaught--that sweet concoction of lips and teeth against his neck leaving him silently begging to be marked. He parted his thighs as much as he could, rocking into that assertive hand and wishing desperately for them both to be liberated of their clothing.

He didn't care where they were. He would let himself be fucked into the floor if that was what Yami wanted. The promise of that delicious toy working its way inside of him was only too tempting, and he found himself struggling to regain control.

His hands wandered over Yami's chest, working his tank top up and over his head, causing them to momentarily part just long enough for Kaiba to dive down and take one of those delectable nipples into his mouth, sighing in triumph and thrusting himself up into Yami's attentive hand. Kaiba's fingers tapped rhythmically up and down his lover's back before dragging nails up that sensitive skin. He smiled and softly bit the sensitive bud, fighting with Yami to maintain the upper hand. "Perhaps, but you'll only get the visual if you manage to conquer me, Yami, and right now. I seem to be the one about to dominate you."

His nails dug into Yami's skin--a threat, a promise.

The teeth at his ear startled him--a deliberate nip sinking into a sharp bite, tugging and sucking, tongue flickering behind the lobe. The hand between his legs resituated, cleanly tugging his belt open and popping the button on his pants. Within seconds, it's skin-on-skin, a close, carnal heat. Yami's back arched hungrily under his touch, giving him unhindered access to every inch of sensitive skin.

"You always talk so big, Seto," he crooned, voice low and reassuringly breathless.  He rested the toy in their joined laps and pushed Kaiba's jaw back, roughly stroking his cheek. "But I know you want me inside you. Right here. Surrounded by your lovely dragons...."

The kiss was deep and sloppy, the toy rolling teasingly between them as Yami worked his hand, grinding his own rising hardness against the shifting bulge beneath Kaiba's clothes.

Kaiba groaned almost helplessly in reply, only too aware of how right Yami was. He ground up against Yami's telling heat, desperately rocking against his body and gripping him tight. Yami's teeth nibbled and pulled on his delicate lobe, and Kaiba thrust upward.

Still, the toy in his lap tempted him, and it was when his hands moved to undo his belt that Kaiba pulled them to the floor, falling onto his back with a soft "oof" and yanking Yami down on top of him.

He gazed up at his lover, only too aware of their ultimate positions.

The toy settled on the hard planes of his stomach.

He swallowed hard.

Fuck it.

Hands roaming down Yami's back, one hand gripped his arse to pull his small, lithe body close, and his other pushed between them to stroke Yami's aching shaft, pointedly ignoring his own need straining against his pants.

"Use it, Yami. Fuck me with it. However you please."

He smiled.

Even if Yami penetrated him, he was still getting exactly what he wanted.

He was still in control.

His smirk broadened, and he flashed Yami a challenging eye.

Kaiba was rewarded with a wanton groan, Yami’s robust and commanding voice rumbling through him like thunder as that familiar, beloved body folded snugly against his.

There was yanking and pulling at clothes, more wet and wanting kisses, more love bites on every inch of skin revealed.

Reality seemed to shift without either of them noticing, and suddenly they were mostly naked, wrapped up on the knitted carpet of the closet, writhing in the shadows between display case lights.

The toy was back in Yami’s hand, silicon slit kissing Kaiba’s jaw.

“How shall we do this~?”

While he mused, Yami recovered the bag that housed the toy, and made a pleased sound as a bottle of lube rolled out of it.

“Ohhh, I know....”

He slipped from Kaiba’s roaming grip, only to swing himself around and straddle Kaiba’s chest, his ready arousal hanging hard and eager, mere inches from Kaiba’s face. He parted Kaiba’s thighs and playfully prodded his star with the tip of the toy.

“Why don’t we do this~?”

Kaiba was quick to part his legs at the merest prodding, the temptation of Yami's shaft hanging heavily before his face. He craned his neck to lick the tip, but found it tantalizingly out of reach.

He moaned softly at Yami's gentle probing with the toy, its slick head sliding as easily into his body as the air into his lungs. He felt himself opening up to the familiar presence of the silicon shaft, the carpet soft, but unyielding on his back.

Still, he throbbed at the delicious sensation of being penetrated, and he dug his nails into Yami's hips, arching his back and easily lifting Yami's weight with the motion.

"More," he pleaded desperately. "Fuck me."

His head fell back, and he surrendered to that oh-so-desired touch.

He felt Yami’s sadistic chuckle before he heard it, saw those tawny thighs sway over him, the pressure vanishing from his entrance.

“So wanton all of a sudden, Seto~.”

Jarring, slick and cold, drizzling beneath his sex, tickling his intimate star.

“We haven’t even begun, and already you sound close to the brink....”

Heavy breath, those swaying thighs, a hand pinning his leg down, holding him open as the lube trickled. Yami’s pendulous length finally swung within reach.

A digit pierced him, filling him with that viscous lube, warming it slowly inside him. The toy was missing in action as Yami’s fingers spread him quickly, slickly, as if he could sense Kaiba’s potent desperation, the need beading on his skin like sweat.

That cock bumped lightly against his chin.

“You want more, Kaiba~? Then _take it.”_

Kaiba was quick to oblige, parting his lips and immediately sucking Yami's length into his mouth, groaning heatedly as those fingers penetrated and stretched him from within. The lewd, wet squelching left him embarrassed and all the more excited, and he couldn't help the hitched groan that escaped his throat as they curled and writhed inside of him. He panted and sighed, bucking into Yami's hand and choking on his cock.

He swallowed.

And forced himself to take Yami's entire shaft down to his throat.

It tickled his uvula, and he relaxed as best he could to accommodate for its girth. He focused on breathing through his nose, and he gripped Yami's hips. "Hmm..." he moaned softly. Then, muffled, "More. Fuck me. Fuck--mmm...."

He shivered and squeezed his eyes shut, clenching down on Yami's fingers as pulsations swept over his body in waves.

Fuck.

More.

Please.

He silently begged, kneading Yami's hips.

"Dont...tease...."

Chuckling. The cock lurched deliciously between his lips. Precum, sweetly sour, leaked over his tongue.

Through the haze of desperation, he finally felt it—the stretch, the insertion, the relief. Dexterous digits replaced by the cool, wet press of that glorious toy, and then—oh, and then Yami’s lips were on his shaft, teasing and trailing as that textured head invaded him, filling him up.

“Mmm...but it’s so _fun,_ Seto....”

The toy retreated before burrowing deeper, again, and again, until finally it sat deep and warm inside him.

Yami kissed the trembling, leaking head of his cock and gently twirled the toy inside him.

“You’re so enticing when you beg~.”

"Yami, I swear to god--" He didn't bother to finish that thought, electing instead to bury his fingers in Yami's hair and shove him down onto his cock, smirking in triumph at the few tears that escaped Yami's eyes as he fucked up into his mouth.

The textured head of that draconic cock dove deep inside of him, leaving him squirming as it pushed and wriggled with Yami's attentive motions. His grip in Yami's hair tightened, and he lurched forward, shoving Yami's head into his lap and grinding down onto the toy as it wormed its way deeper and deeper inside of him until--"Yami--!"

His body contorted on that thick, firm length, and he let that delicious head penetrate the deepest and most delicate part of him, gritting his teeth and resisting the urge to scream as Yami fucked him with that plated toy.

Every ridge and vein brushing his tender walls.

That sharp tip piercing the most sensitive part of him.

His breath caught in his throat, and he dug his nails into Yami's scalp.

Too soon.

Not yet. Please--!

"Yami, wait--wait--!" he pled, an unabashed note of desperation slipping into his cry.

Miraculously, the toy slowed and steadied its thrusts, easing him back from the edge, if only briefly. Yami hauled himself up with a gasp, pulling wetly off of Kaiba’s cock and panting to refill his lungs.

“Ah...haha.... ‘Not yet,’ hm?”

Taking advantage of Kaiba’s pre-orgasmic weakness, Yami lifted up and spun around, pinning Kaiba down by the chest, keeping the toy wedged firmly inside with a knee between Kaiba’s thighs.

Still breathless, newly flushed in the face.

“Could it be...ahh...that you want... _more~?”_

And then Yami is on him again, driving merciless kisses against his mouth, rooting with teeth and tongue along Kaiba’s jaw.

A popping cap. More slick, cold liquid dribbling over his claimed entrance.

Then pressure.

The toy was still drilled devastatingly deep, and now Yami’s fingers were pushing in alongside it. Wriggling and straining and stretching him further, and gods his body was accepting them. Opening and enveloping every devious knuckle as it popped filthily inside.

“Ohhhhh...” Yami moaned, low and unrestrained. “Taking it all so easily.... You must really need me _inside_ you~”

Suddenly the fingers swept away, leaving only the toy, feeling somehow less satisfying.

But then hot hands were at his thighs, pulling him open wide. Yami loomed over him in the low light, eyes flashing hungrily, teeth practically bared.

“You need all of me inside....”

One hand disappeared, only to guide that warm, pulsing shaft to his entrance, Yami’s cock pressing and prodding for admission.

“Let me in, Seto.... Please....”

Kaiba trembled and gripped Yami's arms, breathing hard and fast and trying to diminish the tension gathering between his thighs.

He tried to relax, breathing in time with Yami's diligent motions, but relaxing couldn't prepare him for just how tight that intrusion was.

He groaned, louder, louder--"Oh, fuck! Yami!" he wailed, nails digging into his lover's skin as he gasped and clawed at the air.

Hard.

Too much.

It hurt!

He contorted, writhed, and settled for wrapping his legs around Yami's waist.

Tight. Aching. His body begged for relief, but at the same time, the feeling of the toy and Yami's shaft inside of him left him cross-eyed with pleasure.

He dared to open his eyes, to see Yami's hard cock pushing deep inside of him.

He moaned, long and low, nails digging into Yami's shoulders as his eyes slipped closed, and he let himself be fucked mercilessly into the carpet.

Pain dragged at his senses, but the building pressure in his groin trapped him between that ache and the building pleasure.

Lewd squelching moistened the air.

Wet streaks dampened his temples.

Fuck.

Kaiba resisted the urge to cry out, writhing in agony, but so, so desperate to cum.

He could feel every aching thrust as Yami fucked and filled every inch of him.

Too much. Too much--!

"Yami--Yami, I--!" his voice broke, that stretch leaving him burning for release. "I--can't--!"

The universe seemed to freeze then, to snap to a sudden and dizzying standstill when Yami ceased his motion, plunging himself to the hilt and sparing a hand to drive the toy just as deep--but he didn't seem to release.

Lips at Kaiba's cheek, soft and soaking, a loving voice to stop his cries, "Shh...my love. I know. Endure it....just a bit longer...."

Yami sat back, abdomen starting to strain visibly as he held himself firmly in place, framed closely by Kaiba's trembling legs.

"Just breathe.... Feel how tightly we're bound...."

The hand on the toy started to move, subtle twists and bobs that may have seemed small to the eye, but that set off ripple upon ripple of rising stimulation, echoing through his most intimate heat, through Yami's swollen presence, through their union.

"Just like this, Seto...."

Barely moving, hearts beating in every place of contact, skin locked in roiling, boiling silence.  It left Kaiba alone with the pain--and the mounting ecstasy that was gradually replacing it.

Yami loomed over him, skin sweat-sheened in the dark, chest heaving, eyes heavy and molten. The only inkling of motion was the small, slipping circles Yami made with the toy, with the magnificent, draconic cock he'd buried right beside his own, two living swords embedded fatally deep in Kaiba's flesh. The tiniest squelching, the slightest pull of stubborn suction as Yami worked him, his own sex twitching eagerly inside.

"Will you cum for me, Seto? Will you cum while I'm sitting inside you...ahn.... Filling you.... _Completing you?"_

His free hand found Kaiba's flushed cock, knuckles grazing the shaft before enveloping him, stroking with the same calculated patience as he wriggled the toy.

Yami caught his eye, smiling slickly and biting his lip.

"Cum for me, Seto~."

Tight.

Full.

Heat and suction.

Kaiba's incisors bit down on his lip like scissors. His body felt as if it were floating an inch off the ground as Yami buried both the toy and his shaft deep inside of his heat.

Blinded by the pleasure, pain slipped quietly out of notice.

All he wanted was that full feeling, gorging his insides until he was sure he would burst. Every subtle motion extracted the softest cry from his throat.

Yami.

Beautiful, gentle Yami.

His skin tingled with every slight touch, and he found himself able to relax as Yami stretched him almost to the breaking point.

It felt divine.

The hand wrapped around his cock, stroking him, shattered him in just a way that left Kaiba thrusting up into his hand.

Pulsating. Tighter. Warmer. Yes.

Yes--!

Kaiba grit his teeth and lurched up into Yami's grip, every thought dissipating as if it had never existed.

"Y-yes--!" he damn-near screamed, jerking and writhing underneath his lover as his body surrendered completely to pleasure, his mind bleaching white as he cried out and--"Yami--!"

The last of his restraint snapped like a taut wire, and he gave in, toppling over the edge of release, mercilessly clamping down on Yami's cock and the toy, sealing them both inside of his warmth. Kaiba milked Yami with every ruthless wave that crashed over his body. "Cum, Yami, cum inside--oh, fuck--cum--!" was his last broken, desperate cry as he capitulated to oblivion.

The toy's motions ceased, its thickness abandoned  as Yami grunted and threw himself down over Kaiba's body like a fresh layer of fuel. Lips and teeth at his throat, nails as voracious as claws, chest-to-chest with sweat and sex, hearts pounding through ribs, rapid enough to rupture, blood so dangerously close to the skin. The pressure, the wave, the raw release was already rampant between Kaiba's legs when Yami choked on his name and rocked him savagely across the carpet.

Labored breath that smelled of sweet spice. A barrage of balmy kisses from temple to collar. Kaiba didn't even feel it when the toy slid out of him, but the sound of gushing overflow was hard to mistake--leaving only his lover inside him.

Yami panted and swore quietly beside his ear, easing his full weight into Kaiba's.

"I see...why you keep that toy around."

Kaiba panted beneath Yami's welcome weight, trembling and twitching as Yami released inside of him, leaving him stretched open and so, so satisfied. Kaiba wrapped his arms around Yami's small frame, hugging him close and groaning at the feeling of his lover still thick and full inside of him.

"Yes," he agreed. "I keep it around so you can do exactly this." He chuckled, breathing deeply and basking in the scent of their sex, gently swaying his hips on Yami's cock and wincing as seed leaked from his abused entrance.

He threw his head back, loving the positively lewd sensation.

They breathed together--quietly holding one another in a warm embrace.

"I love you, Yami," Kaiba whispered, blinking softly up at his face, illuminated by the lights of the display cases throughout the closet. "Next time," he continued, "I get to use the toy on you."

Yami blinked right back, eyes taking on a rare but endearing roundness before slipping back into their usual, mischievous glint. He propped up on his arms and winked.

"Only if you can catch me, Kaiba."


End file.
